Kyohaku and Deidara's Halloween
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: Kyohaku is home alone on Halloween. Deidara decides to visit her and take her to BOUNTYLAND. Song: Halloween Arist: Aqua *Note: Bold is story, italics are lryics* One-shot. Includes: DeiXStar/ Anti-GaaKyo. NO GAARA IS MENTIONED1


**The phone was ringing off the hook. "God!" Kyohaku Uchiha screamed and answered it. "Hello?" she asked unsure.**

_Hello?  
Remember me?  
Who's there?  
I've got your number  
Oh no, no  
I'm back to haunt you  
No, stay away  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
_

"**D…Deidara…? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyohaku yelled into the dead phone. His laugh still rang in her ears. Kyohaku dropped the phone and ran back to her bed. She was frightened and pulled her black comforter up to her eyes.**

_  
It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home  
Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening  
_

"**Sasuke…Sasuke! Are you here?" Kyohaku called scared to death. He didn't answer. She called Kyoshi, her cousin. Still no answer. **

_  
The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing  
_

**Kyohaku's eyes filled with tears. The phone was ringing on the floor. Her clock was ticking but someone was in the house. **

_  
Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go  
I am right here now  
Oh please, tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare  
You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down  
_

"**Hello, my candy girl…" an evil voice said and Kyohaku freaked. His fingers traced over her left arm and. "Oh god, please go!" Kyohaku pleaded. "Never, I'm back…" Deidara replied.**

_  
Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running  
_

"**G…get away from me…" Kyohaku said, her voice cracking. "Hehe…just one more time…" Deidara said placing his mouth on hers.**

_  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
_

**Kyohaku silently screamed and tried to push him off of her. She shoved him off. She ran off and hoping that she could get away.**

_  
Hell broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
My Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get me  
_

**Kyohaku dived into a closed space and locked herself in…kitchen cabinet. "Where are you?" Deidara called. Kyohaku held her breath inside herself. **

_  
Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go  
I am right here now  
Oh please tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare  
You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down  
_

**Kyohaku cried soft tears and fought to let out a long sob. "I'm going to haunt you down." Deidara said his voice becoming angry.**

_  
Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running  
_

**Kyohaku searched quietly and found her cell phone. She dialed the Konoha police. "Yes?" a male voice said. "I…I need help…" Kyohaku said before her phone died. **

_  
Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
_

"**Better run, Kyohaku. I'm going to get you…and I'll have you." Deidara said, his voice closer than before.**

_  
It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, hahahahaha  
Could be the boy from next-door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Hahahahaha!  
_

**Kyohaku bit on her lower lip to keep from screaming. "Hahaha, I'm going to get you. Just you wait…" Deidara said.**

_  
Kids and children fight  
Pumpkin and candlelight  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High  
Tonight!  
_

**Kyohaku prayed silently that he wasn't here to…dear god…rape her. But he probably was, seeing as he's chasing her. She grabbed her golden locket before her demons shone and got her caught.**

_  
Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running  
Halloween...  
_

**The door handle opened and Deidara stood there. "Hello, my beautiful candy girl." Deidara said and grabbed her. He picked her up bridal style. Kyohaku saw rope around his arm. He lead her up stairs and threw her on the bed. **

_  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
_

**Kyohaku gasped as Deidara tied her up. "L…let me go," Kyohaku cried. "Sorry, but I'm back…to have you once and for all." Deidara said and Kyohaku let out a loud…**

_  
Ahhhhhhh!!_

**So that every person in Konoha heard her.**


End file.
